De invocaciones y ojos amarillos
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: La vida de Levi Ackerman era relativamente normal, hasta que se cruzó con ese estúpido y sensual demonio. AU/Demon Eren/ERERI
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, hola! Espero estén muy bien, aquí me reporto con un nuevo fic, aunque será corto y constará de tres partes.**

 **Notas al final :D**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **-De invocaciones y ojos amarillos-**

 **(Parte 1)**

Levi Ackerman, 30 años, cuerpo escultural; trabajado y bien cuidado. Piel de porcelana, fina e imperturbable por los molestos rayos del sol. Ojos azules, tan azules como las profundidades desconocidas del océano, afilados e imponentes; con tan solo una mirada imponía respeto y admiración. Ni una sola alma era capaz de escapar a su atrayente mirada. Cabello sedoso tan negro como la noche misma, acomodado en un corte militar que le sentaba de maravilla. Todos esos rasgos compensaban un insignificante y _pequeño_ detalle. Su estatura, su maldita y corta estatura.

A los ojos de cualquiera, Levi era todo un macho pelo en pecho, lomo plateado. Un hombre que podía tener a cualquier mujer a su disposición y he ahí otro detalle. Las mujeres no eran lo suyo, por dentro, Levi era toda una diva que podía tener a cualquier _criatura_ a sus pies. Así es, Levi Ackerman era gay; sin embargo, eso no le afectaba para nada en su vida cotidiana.

No podía quejarse para nada, era el jefe actual de un importante bufete de abogados y aquello le permitía hacerse de ciertos lujos. Por ejemplo, comprarse un apartamento nuevo en los suburbios de la ciudad.

-Tsk, ¿Es que esta gente no tiene sentido de pulcritud?- claro que aunque su nuevo hogar se ubicara dentro de una de las zonas más exclusivas; no lo exoneraba de ser un foco de "infecciones" si no era limpiado adecuadamente.

Luego de una extenuante mañana haciendo limpieza profunda en el lugar, se dedicó a descansar un poco, aún quedaban cosas por desempacar y no podía dejar eso para más tarde. Con pesar, se encaminó hasta el pequeño armario destinado a ser el hogar de sus preciados productos de limpieza, se subió a un banquillo y antes de colocar las cubetas y demás en la repisa superior, se percató de que había una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, sucia y polvorienta.

Asqueado y molesto por haber dejado pasar algo así, se dirigió hasta la cocina donde se hizo con unos guantes de látex y regresó dando zancadas hasta el pequeño cuarto de servicio. Una vez todo acomodado en perfecto orden se dio una refrescante ducha, relajando sus agarrotados músculos.

-Creí que el apartamento era nuevo en su totalidad, parece que estaba equivocado- la mugrosa caja yacía frente a él. ¿Debería abrirla? Cerró los ojos largando un suspiro, un dolor de cabeza se estaba haciendo presente, además su estómago había comenzado a demandar atención.

Fue a lavar unas cuantas verduras para preparar algo sencillo que saciara su hambre, la verdad es que tenía algo de pereza, no obstante, aún no conocía bien los alrededores y no iba a comer cualquier porquería, eso podría perjudicarle.

Entre cada corte que hacía, su mirada se dirigía hacia la sala; a decir verdad, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué había dentro de la misteriosa caja. Por poco se rebana un dedo.

-Maldita sea- se quitó el mandil y con prisa se acercó hasta el objeto causante de tanta curiosidad. Abrió la dichosa caja sin importarle mucho si se llenaba las manos de polvo, arqueó las cejas sorprendido al encontrarse con un pequeño libro-bastante viejo a juzgar por su aspecto- en su interior, además de uno que otro papel arrugado y corroído en algunas partes. Volvió a la cocina con el afán de limpiar el libro y echarle un vistazo.

Nuevamente se sorprendió al toparse con las páginas de dicho libro ya amarillentas y a punto de desintegrarse. ¿Cuántos años había estado ese libro ahí? Por otra parte, varias de las hojas estaban escritas en un idioma bastante extraño ya que esa simbología jamás la había visto y su amiga Hanji -experta en idiomas- nunca le mostró algún tipo de escritura similar a aquella.

Su estómago rugió de nuevo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y regresó a la labor de preparar la comida. Sin embargo un leve mareo lo abordó justo cuando cortaba algunas papas, ipso facto terminó cortándose el dedo.

-¡Puta madre!- dejó el afilado cuchillo de lado, se estiró para alcanzar unas cuantas toallas de papel para detener el sangrado sin darse cuenta de que un par de rojas gotas caían sobre las maltratadas páginas del libro, que Levi descuidadamente, había dejado cerca de donde se encontraba cocinando.

En cuanto el líquido vital y las hojas entraron en contacto, el apartamento del azabache comenzó a temblar, Levi trastabilló logrando mantenerse en pie. ¿Un terremoto? Imposible, frente a él, el libro comenzó a vibrar, emitiendo un sonido parecido a los latidos de un corazón.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- una pequeña explosión lo mandó al suelo, se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos y chasqueó la lengua. El humo provocado por la acción anterior comenzó a disiparse lentamente.

Amarillo. Lo primero que Levi observó a través de todo ese humo, fueron un par de ojos amarillos, brillantes y con un atisbo de maldad en ellos, posteriormente una risa suave inundó el lugar.

-Uff, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?- por el tono de voz, Levi supuso que lo más seguro era que se tratase de un muchacho y no se equivocó. Frente a él y sentado cómodamente en la barra de la cocina se encontraba un _joven_ de no más de 20 años, de tez acaramelada, cabellera achocolatada y despeinada, portador de una enorme, escalofriante y blanca sonrisa.

-Oi, ¿Quién carajos eres?- al salir de su ensimismamiento, el pálido hombre se puso de pie aún manteniendo la distancia de aquel ser que acababa de aparecerse en su cocina. Porque, por Dios, Levi no era estúpido e inmediatamente había reparado en los ojos de _eso._ La esclerótica casi negra, el iris de un imposible color amarillo brillante y pupilas semejantes a las de un felino.

Mientras tanto, el muchacho se había quedado callado, admirando la belleza del hombre con cara de amargado que se mantenía lejos de él.

-¿Acaso eres sordo? – su sonrisa se ensanchó y volvió a carcajearse. Levi frunció el ceño y disimuladamente trató de alcanzar el cuchillo que anteriormente le había dañado.

-Ni se te ocurra, bonito- en un parpadeo ya tenía a ese misterioso chico sobre él- el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo. ¿Para qué me has invocado?

El azabache se mantuvo impasible a pesar de que por dentro estaba un poco asustado.

-Yo no te invoqué, imbécil.

-Oye, oye, oye, más respeto, bonito, sería una pena que esa bonita cara tuya terminara toda desfigurada, ¿No crees?- al terminar de decir eso, le mostró sus finas garras al hombre bajo él. Levi simplemente parpadeó y curveó sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, sorprendiendo al castaño.

-No pareces asustado, dime ¿No te sorprende verme?

-No eres el primer mocoso que cae a mis pies- el muchacho ladeó la cabeza ante tal respuesta- sin embargo, admito que ninguno estaba tan desesperado como para lanzarse encima de mí- el castaño frunció el ceño y se alejó de ese extraño humano.

-Soy Eren, bonito y aunque no te guste tú me llamaste, no desperté de mi letargo para encontrarme con un humano mal encarado. Además de ser enano, amargado.

Levi no lo dudó y le lanzó el cuchillo con intenciones de matar a Eren, sin embargo, el tiempo pareció detenerse por un segundo y de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre alrededor de su cintura. Azul y amarillo chocaron, parpadeó al sentir la punta del cuchillo sobre su cuello.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, o tendré que matarte- Levi frunció el ceño, levantó el brazo y trató de encestarle un golpe al castaño fallando rotundamente.

-Quédate quieto-apretó el agarre sobre la estrecha cintura.

-Vete al diablo.

-¿Oh? ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta, bonito? Yo soy el diablo.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta sería la primera parte de la historia con Levi el humano y Eren el demonio ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Además si alguien de los que sigue mi otro fic Lazo Inquebrantable se pasa por aqui, no me maten, actualicé pueden ir a ver :D**

 **Para las personitas que estén interesadas en la apariencia de Eren en esta historia, hice un fanart de él, solo tienen que pasar a mi página de face: Zenakou Corps y ahí va a estar.**

 **Sin más, ya saben que se reciben sugerencias y/o comentarios constructivos.**

 **Zenakou dice _i_ _Carita feliz!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla.**

 **Aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo, y ¿Saben? Lo he estado pensando y tal vez haga el fic un poquito más largo, sin embargo, me gustaría saber su opinión ^^ ya que me hace muy feliz leerles. Ya sean uno o dos reviews, con eso me siento alegre.**

 **Ahora quiero darle las gracias a** ** _Nejiko ka -linda, muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara, espero este te guste también-_** **y a** ** _BIT9 -aquí la tienes-._** **También le agradezco de todo corazón a todas aquellas hermosas y adorables criaturitas que le han dado fav/follow a esta loca historia. Valen milochomil. :D**

 **Nuevamente ya saben que me gusta mucho hablar y les recuerdo que pueden sentirse con la libertad de agregarme en facebook (Dunkelblau Kuroneko) sí ya se que el nombre es raro pero tiene su historia, y si no, también esta mi página Zenakou Corps donde subo algunos dibujos. En fin, no les quito más el tiempo. ¡A leer!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

- **De invocaciones y ojos amarillos-**

 **(Parte 2)**

Tres semanas. Tres putas semanas habían transcurrido luego de _aquel_ extraño encuentro.

Al principio, Levi llamó a la policía argumentando que un loco había aparecido en su apartamento. Mala idea. Cuando las autoridades hicieron acto de presencia, por más que el azabache les señaló la ubicación del diabólico muchacho, ninguno vio nada por lo que quien terminó detenido fue él.

No lo liberaron hasta que se aseguraron de que no había ninguna clase de sustancia extraña en su organismo, además de revisar su morada para cerciorarse de que no era poseedor de drogas y demás. Todo esto bajo la mirada burlona de Eren.

Después de esa humillación, Levi optó por ignorar totalmente al castaño. Reanudó sus labores como si nada hubiese sucedido y aunque Eren se esmeraba bastante en tratar de joderlo en todas y cada una de sus actividades; el azabache no cedió, al menos no durante la primera semana. Sin embargo, todo el mundo tenía un límite y no fue sino hasta la mitad de la segunda semana que Levi explotó cuando el maldito mocoso arruinó uno de sus ligues frecuentes y más candentes. El pobre de Farlan estaría en el hospital un par de días si bien le iba, además de tener que ir a rehabilitación y variadas terapias.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas dejarme en paz?!

-Odio que me ignores, te lo advertí- Eren se cruzó de brazos mientras inflaba las mejillas en un gesto totalmente infantil. Levi arqueó las cejas, por un breve instante se sintió conmovido, pero tan pronto ese sentimiento se hizo presente; negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño suspirando hastiado.

-Pues entonces vete- sus ojos se afilaron y de nuevo azul y amarillo chocaron, destilando distintos sentimientos.

-Ya te dije que no puedo, de alguna manera estamos _unidos._

-Tsk, pues haz algo y rompe el puto contrato; ¿Qué clase de demonio inútil eres? – Levi masajeó su sien, necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero no podía, no por un tiempo. Mientras tanto recordó el suceso de días pasados.

 _-Yo soy el diablo._

 _Levi abrió enormemente los ojos, o sea, no es como que no se esperara aquello, es decir, ¿Quién carajos aparece de esa manera y con esa engañosa apariencia?_

 _-¿Qué pasa, bonito? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- el de tez morena delineó con uno de sus largos dedos el rostro estupefacto del más bajo. Levi parpadeó y de un manotazo aparto el dedo del otro._

 _-No sé quién mierda seas, pero te doy tres segundos para que te largues de mi casa o llamaré a la policía._

 _-Ya te lo dije, bonito, mi nombre es Eren- luego de presentarse, pasó su lengua sobre sus labios mirando fijamente los del humano._

 _-Deja de decirme así, tengo un nombre- el de ojos amarillos cambió su semblante burlón a uno preocupado y antes de que pudiese advertirle al hermoso humano sobre no decirle su nombre el otro ya había soltado esas palabras-soy Levi._

 _Un nuevo temblor hizo acto de presencia en la morada de Levi, quien frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho. Ardía, quemaba tanto, quería arrancarse la piel, la sensación era espantosa y terriblemente dolorosa. Dirigió su mirada al frente, topándose con los ojos oscurecidos del mocoso, no tenían brillo alguno, posteriormente el más alto cayó al suelo, retorciéndose._

 _Luego de unos agónicos minutos, todo volvió a estar en calma._

 _Levi se puso de pie resoplando, estaba sudando y le llevó otro poco lograr normalizar su respiración, sin embargo, aquello no lo detuvo. Arrastrando los pies se acercó hasta el castaño que seguía derrumbado en el piso, se agachó hasta su altura y tiró de su cabellera con fuerza y saña._

 _-Oi, ¿Qué acaba de pasar, maldito?_

 _-Trate de advertírtelo- Eren se incorporó, aun así Levi no aflojó su agarre mientras apretaba la mandíbula y tensaba sus brazos- si un humano dice su nombre luego de que un demonio ha dicho el suyo, se forma un contrato._

 _-¿Me estas jodiendo?_

 _-Eso quisiera ¡Ugh!- recibió un fuerte golpe en la quijada, seguido de una violenta patada en el estómago._

El castaño estuvo a punto de refutarle un par de cosas, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionó rápidamente alcanzando el cuerpo del más bajo antes de que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

El de cabellera azabache se había puesto aún más pálido de lo que ya era, apretó los párpados fuertemente y largó un suave gruñido. La cabeza le punzaba, otro punto negativo para el maldito mocoso. Desde que había estado pululando a su alrededor, se sentía más fatigado, suficiente tenía con lo suyo como para soportar más cosas.

Eren pasó uno de sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de Levi, mientras que el otro lo colocó bajo su espalda; así lo levantó y lo llevó hasta su habitación donde lo recostó en el mullido colchón que yacía en el centro del cuarto.

En esos días Eren había aprendido bastante de Levi y vaya que aprendió bastante. No obstante, había tres cosas a destacar dentro de la caja de misterios que era el compacto hombre.

Número uno. Levi era un obseso de la limpieza, estaba seguro de que tenía un TOC y sí que era extremo.

No había día en que el de ojos azules no limpiara cada rincón del apartamento, se lavaba las manos al menos unas 18 veces en menos de dos horas, las verduras que iban a ser devoradas pasaban por una minuciosa inspección y pobre de aquel vegetal que _osara a pasarse de listo_ porque inmediatamente terminaba en la basura. Y como si lo anterior no fuese ya una exageración; Levi cargaba consigo un paquete de toallitas húmedas, un frasquito de gel anti-bacterial con olor a limón, guantes de látex y un cubre bocas, porque por amor de Mr. Limpio, uno nunca sabe qué clase de porquerías y gérmenes inmundos se encuentran en la vía pública.

Número dos. Ese hombre tenía un cuerpazo esculpido por los mismos dioses.

Más de una vez, el castaño se había colado en el baño del otro durante la ducha, ganándose una buena golpiza cada que el azabache lo alcanzaba. Pero a la mierda, esa erótica vista valía todos y cada uno de los golpes de Levi y sí que pegaba duro el desgraciado. Además, él era un ser _casi_ inmortal por lo que un par de trancazos no eran nada.

¿Cómo es que Levi era dueño de semejante cuerpo? Sencillo. El más bajo seguía religiosamente una rutina de riguroso entrenamiento. De lunes a sábado se levantaba a las 6 a.m. a correr, mientras que a las 8 p.m. iba al gimnasio y se quedaba ahí unas dos horas, eso siempre y cuando su cuerpo estuviese a su disposición y su corazón no se acelerara más de lo normal.

Eso lo llevaba al siguiente punto.

Levi estaba enfermo. Anemia, eso era lo que padecía, lo cual era muy extraño ya que el azabache se cuidaba bastante y no parecía ser del tipo enfermizo. De cualquier manera, que Levi estuviese enfermo, causaba en él un efecto extraño e incómodo. En su estómago sentía un fuerte malestar, y es que el hecho de que Eren fuese un demonio, no lo hacía tan diferente a un humano ordinario, salvo sus capacidades regenerativas y su casi inmortalidad.

Y ahí estaba un enorme dilema, una vez que un demonio y un humano hacían esa clase de contrato, el demonio estaba prácticamente encadenado al alma del humano. ¿Consecuencias? Resulta que en cuanto se _pacta_ con el humano en cuestión, ambos se conectan, es decir, si el humano enferma, el demonio se debilita. Si el humano tiene deseos impuros, su poder se incrementa, pero con ello su lado salvaje se descontrola. Ahora bien, si el humano muere…el demonio vuelve a su etapa de crecimiento, es decir, se vuelve un diablillo menor, un niño difícil de controlar pero bastante poderoso y desastroso.

Eren no tenía deseos de volver a _renacer_ y por raro que sonase, tampoco tenía ganas de ver a Levi morir. Por alguna razón, Levi causaba en él sensaciones inexplicables, de verdad que le despertaba el deseo, la necesidad de querer protegerlo de cualquier daño.

¿Qué si eso era raro siendo él un ser de la oscuridad? No realmente, las personas simplemente se dejan llevar por las creencias y cuentos de otros. El cielo y el infierno eran reales, sí, pero se encontraban en una especie de tregua. Manteniendo el equilibrio o al menos se hacía el intento de mantener la paz.

Un nuevo quejido proliferado por Levi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se acostó junto a él, atreviéndose a abrazarlo. Mientras tanto, entre sueños, el azabache sintió como una agradable calidez lo envolvía, luchando contra los males que atormentaban su fatigado cuerpo.

Ambos sonrieron esa tarde, uno porque descubría nuevos sentimientos, insólitos pero agradables, y el otro porque sin ser consciente de ello, se sentía mejor que nunca.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? :D**

 **Acepto comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **Disculpen si se encontraron con horrores ortográficos :'D**

 **Zenakou dice ¡ _Carita feliz_!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Estoy algo corta de tiempo así que nos leemos abajo. :D**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **De invocaciones y ojos amarillos**

 **(Parte 3)**

-Volátil, agresivo, mal encarado…un peligro para la sociedad-el fornido hombre frente a él, colocó cuidadosamente unos cuantos papeles sobre su escritorio-hay muchas quejas por parte de mis demás pacientes, Levi.

El aludido se mantuvo impasible llevando su mirada hacia la ventana del impecable consultorio donde se encontraba. Era fin de mes y como siempre debía de acudir a revisión médica para evitar que cualquier otra enfermedad hiciera estragos con su cuerpo. Aunque…desde que ese mocoso se había colado en su tranquila vida, su salud no había empeorado tampoco mejorado, pero, vamos que algo es algo y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ese pedazo de mierda se había convertido en una especie de compañía para él. Una muy infantil y celosa compañía.

-¿Me estas escuchando, Levi? Has cambiado mucho en estos meses, diría que estás más distraído y eso es algo raro viniendo de ti.

-Tch…ideas tuyas, cejotas-el de cabello azabache hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Solo te pido que seas más condescendiente con los demás pacientes, cada que vienes a revisión recibo una enorme pila de documentos que no son mas que quejas. Lo cortés no quita lo valiente- el doctor pasó una de sus enormes manos a través de sus hermosas hebras rubias, sus ojos azules escanearon el pequeño cuerpo del más bajo. Cómo deseaba que ese precioso ser le correspondiera al fin.

-Ojos que no ven, se los lleva la corriente.

-Pero eso no va.

-Y tus mamadas tampoco, Erwin- comentó con un poco de burla plasmada en su tono de voz. Erwin entrecerró los ojos y pasó la lengua por sus labios. Levi frunció el ceño, ya suponía lo que vendría.

-Con respecto al otro asunto, ¿Lo has pensado?

-Vete a la mierda, te dije que no- el rubio sonrió para sus adentros, vaya que era terco el chaparro-si no hay nada más que decir y como mi estado de salud está normal, me voy- se puso de pie y se encaminó a la salida del consultorio. Erwin era un buen doctor, sí, pero lo tenía hasta los huevos con su jodida insistencia de acostarse con él; el tipo no era feo, que va, si estaba como quería y según había escuchado, también era un excelente amante. Sin embargo, había algo en Erwin que a Levi no terminaba de agradarle y una vocecita en su interior le decía que lo mejor era mantener a raya a ese hombre.

-Vamos, Levi, solo una noche-lo acorraló antes de que lograse salir- no te arrepentirás.

-No y si no me dejas salir te juro por tu estúpida peluca mal puesta que terminarás con tu pene clavado en la garganta.

Erwin largó un suspiro lleno de frustración, mas no intentó nada de nuevo lo que Levi aprovechó para salir de ahí.

Ni bien había puesto un pie fuera del hospital cuando un par de brazos lo atenazaron de la cintura provocándole un ligero sonrojo, pero también algo de irritación y molestia.

-Mocoso empalagoso, quítate, me arrugas la camisa- lo apartó de un manotazo ganándose un gemido lastimoso por parte de Eren.

-Eres cruel- espetó el de ojos amarillos. Luego de que Levi _aceptara_ que el contrato estaba hecho y no había de otra, le sugirió civilizadamente-le dio una golpiza de perro bailarín- que si iban a convivir, al menos cambiara su asquerosa apariencia. Ni lento ni perezoso el demonio pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus parpados; al abrir los ojos de nuevo éstos tenían una tonalidad casi ambarina más normal, los colmillos de su boca disminuyeron su tamaño, sus manos se tornaron más _humanas_ y sus ropas anteriormente negras se transformaron en ropas de un típico joven universitario en su mejor época.

Para qué negarlo, Eren se veía increíblemente atrayente y para los gustos de Levi…uff que si no supiera que ese muchacho no era humano, ya se lo hubiera levantado. ¿Cómo sería coger con un demonio? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-El esbirro del infierno no soy yo.

-Pues no difieres mucho de uno, aunque tu belleza es superior a la de cualquier otro _esbirro_ que yo haya conocido.

-Tch…eres patético- Levi viró los ojos y aumentó el paso, mientras más pronto llegara a casa para darse un bien merecido baño, mucho mejor. De pronto ya no sintió la fastidiosa presencia del mocoso infernal, se giró un poco y lo encontró unos metros más atrás, parado frente a una enorme vitrina, observando ensimismado quien sabe qué cosa.

Optó por dejarlo ahí e irse, sin embargo, su maldita curiosidad le ganó-de nuevo- y regresó para ver con sus propios ojos qué era aquello que había acaparado la atención del castaño. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus fosas nasales se inundaron con un delicioso aroma. Eren se había quedado de pie frente a una pastelería, mirando cómo los reposteros preparaban tantas exquisiteces para después colocarlas con sumo cuidado en el aparador. Los orbes del chico brillaban al ver cada uno de los embetunados postres, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos de Levi.

-Oi, ¿Tienes hambre, mocoso?- el aludido se sobresaltó un poco, desvió unos segundos su mirada hacia el más bajo.

-No, yo…solo me gusta ver cómo preparan los pasteles.

-Mentiroso.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué sabrás tú?-Eren se dio la vuelta y retomando el camino hacia el departamento del azabache. Ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a Levi y en cuanto llegó al departamento se encerró en su cuarto.

Horas más tarde Eren se dignó a salir de la habitación y arrastrando los pies a sabiendas de que con toda probabilidad se ganaría una patada, cortesía de Levi, se encaminó hasta la cocina. Abrió enormemente los ojos cuando se encontró con un pequeño pastel sobre la mesa de la cocina. Buscó con la mirada a Levi y al no encontrarlo por ningún lado, sonrió con malicia. Una pequeña probadita…nadie se daría cuenta, levantó su mano para llevar a cabo su travesura se relamió al pensar en el sabor.

-Ni se te ocurra- la potente voz detrás de él le sacó un grito poco masculino.

-¿Le-Levi?

-No, la vecina- Eren se giró y se encontró con la filosa mirada azul de Levi, alzó las cejas de manera sugerente y le guiñó el ojo.

-Pues debo decir que una muy sensual vecina, ¡Auch!- justo en los huevos. El de cabellos negros bajó la pierna llevando el pastel lejos de las garras de Eren y sus sucias intenciones.

-Me vas a decir la verdad o no hay pastel para ti- espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Eren dejó atrás todo el drama, su semblante se volvió serio, oscuro; podría decirse que con un deje de tristeza.

-Hoy es o bueno, hoy sería-vaciló durante unos segundos, sopesando las palabras que querían salir de su boca. Levi arqueó una ceja, esperando por una buena respuesta-hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero también es el día en que mi razón de existir desapareció.

Abrió la boca mas ninguna frase salió de ahí. No creyó que Eren fuera tan directo, es más, llegó a pensar que le saldría con alguna de sus típicas estupideces, pero nunca se esperó aquello.

-¿Cómo…- rayos, su mente había quedado completamente en blanco. Eren sonrió falsamente y se acercó de nuevo al pastel.

-¿Puedo comer un poco ahora?- Levi únicamente asintió sin poder salir del shock momentáneo. El castaño fue a lavarse las manos y posteriormente cortó un enorme trozo del delicioso pastel. Sin decir algo más, se sentó en la mesa para saborear el rico manjar.

-Esto está buenísimo, Levi, tienes que probarlo.

El más bajo se llevó la mano al pecho cerca de la clavícula, donde yacía una pequeña marca negra en forma de llave. Le dolía un poco, pero, también le dolía el corazón y una extraña sensación se alojó en su estómago. Lentamente se sentó frente al muchacho.

-Eren- el castaño dejó de comer, sabía que cuando Levi lo llamaba por su nombre, era para algo importante…aunque ya se imaginaba lo que se avecinaba. Ni modo, tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo carajos te volviste un demonio? Y antes de que me salgas con la pendejada de siempre de que eres malo y toda esa mierda, te recomiendo que no lo hagas porque te juro que te moleré a golpes.

-Auch, tan directo como siempre, bonito- Levi frunció el ceño y contuvo la respiración.

-Mi paciencia no es tan grande, mocoso de mierda.

-Ya, ya…veamos- Eren hizo a un lado la pequeña porción de pastel que le quedaba y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

-Llevo en esta forma al menos unos 700 años aproximadamente. Nací en una familia bastante pobre, mi padre era un simple comerciante y mamá lo ayudaba, sin embargo, con tantas guerras y caídas de imperios, nos fuimos a la ruina. Por aquel entonces vivíamos en uno de los poblados más pobres de Francia; estoy seguro de que has escuchado de la guerra de los 100 años-Levi afirmó con la cabeza bastante asombrado, ¿Acaso Eren…-bueno, se podría decir que yo _sobreviví_ a aquello. Un día llegaron los ingleses y comenzaron a destruir y aniquilar todo a su paso, nosotros ni siquiera éramos franceses, mi familia era de origen Alemán, pero, por algunos problemas tuvimos que irnos del país…¿Me vas siguiendo?

-¿Me crees estúpido?

-Solo un idiota responde una pregunta con otra- el azabache frunció aún más el ceño, no obstante, suspiró y contó hasta diez.

-Bueno ya, continúo…a mi padre lo acribillaron junto con otro grupo de hombres que trataron de defender el pueblo, quemaron las casas y arrasaron con casi todos, a las mujeres y niños nos reunieron en una especie de celda. Yo tendría unos nueve años, no entendía por qué había gente tan mala. Claro que eso no fue lo peor, primero violaron a todas las mujeres, a mi madre la violaron alrededor de 47 soldados ingleses, yo solo podía observar desde un rincón aterrado, llorando y sintiéndome miserable por no poder hacer nada. No estando conformes con esa maldita aberración, las mataron a todas y después siguieron con las niñas, no les importó que fueran jóvenes ni sus gritos de dolor.

Para ese momento, Levi ya tenía los nudillos blancos y la mandíbula le dolía por la fuerza que estaba siendo aplicada a esos lugares. Esos cerdos.

-Para no hacerte el cuento más largo, me llevaron junto con los otros sobrevivientes a Inglaterra donde me vendieron y al cumplir 15 también abusaron de mí cuanto quisieron…hice cosas horribles y despreciables con tal de sobrevivir, pero un día no aguante más y me suicidé.

-Aún no termina- Eren levantó la mano al ver que Levi estaba por decir algo.

-Cuando "desperté" ya era un demonio, a pesar de que sufrí en vida, el pecado de habérmela arrebatado no me fue perdonado y fui enviado al infierno. Al principio no tenía idea de qué hacer, pero el de _allá abajo_ dijo que veía potencial en mí, así que me puso bajo la tutela de una de sus mejores servidoras quien me instruyó y me convirtió en el ser más despreciable que te puedas imaginar, por varios años disfruté causando daño y provocando todo tipo de mal. En fin, un par de siglos después y aunque no lo creas- se volvió a salir de contexto.

-Al grano, pequeño imbécil.

-No me quieras tanto.

-Tch, brincos dieras.

-Aguafiestas… ¿En dónde me quedé? Ah sí-golpeó ligeramente su cabeza con la palma de su mano- Siglos después de causar devastaciones, comencé a sentirme vacío, un día vagando por una ciudad que acababa de ser destruida me encontré con un ángel, al parecer estaba herido porque no podía moverse y solo me observaba con desconfianza, esperando a que yo le diese fin. Iba a hacerlo, pero no pude, en cambio y contra todo pronóstico, le ayudé. Mikasa, ese es su nombre, luego de aquel incidente nos seguimos frecuentando a escondidas, le conté sobre mi vida pasada y lo que sentía en esos momentos; nos volvimos cercanos y ella me dijo que existía la posibilidad de que yo me convirtiera en ángel o que al menos se me diera una segunda oportunidad si demostraba que estaba verdaderamente arrepentido de todos mis pecados.

La mirada de Eren cambió, se llenó de tristeza y algo de melancolía. Levi no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo aquella extraña sensación en el estómago. ¿Por qué sentía eso? ¿Por qué ver a Eren así lo ponía mal?

-Nunca un ser de oscuridad se había enamorado de uno de luz, era simplemente absurdo, pero sucedió. Conocí a Rivaille un arcángel, al parecer mentor de Mikasa, fue amor a primera vista, sentí una clase de conexión que me obligaba a protegerle y servirle únicamente a él. Lo mismo sucedió con Rivaille, el tiempo pasó y nuestra relación se estrechó bastante, comenzamos una especie de relación en secreto; yo estaba dispuesto a cambiar por él, para estar siempre a su lado-¿Eran lágrimas lo que brotaban de los ojos de Eren? Sí-nos descubrieron, otro arcángel…no se su nombre pero recuerdo que su mirada azul destilaba odio y rencor. Sentimientos que un ser puro no debería tener. Se interpuso entre nosotros y se armó todo un revuelo, como Rivaille era un arcángel no serían tan severos con su castigo, en cambio a mí me iban a sacrificar. ¿Sabes? Tú y él se parecen tanto, física y emocionalmente, aunque sus ojos eran grises y a pesar de no sonreír mucho siempre me dedicaba una mirada que me demostraba lo que sentía por mí.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter. Guardó silencio un momento, hacía bastante tiempo que no sentía ese dolor. Cómo odiaba aquel maldito día.

-No opuse resistencia, al menos así le evitaría más problemas a Rivaille y a Mikasa. El día de la ejecución me encadenaron; a nosotros se nos puede eliminar de dos maneras, con una lanza de rayo o si brindamos nuestra energía "vital" por así decirlo, para dar vida a otro ser. La lanza fue dirigida hacia mí, pero el impacto nunca llegó.

Ahí todo comenzó a tener sentido para Levi. Ahora entendía muchas cosas y con cada palabra que salía de los labios de Eren, se sentía más impotente.

-Rivaille se atravesó y murió en mis brazos. Luego de eso, recuerdo que grité y liberé una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca y el resto es historia. A veces pienso que de no haber ayudado a Mikasa, de no haberme suicidado y aceptar mi condena. Esto no hubiese pasado, Rivaille estaría vivo y yo probablemente me habría convertido en ángel.

-No fue tu culpa-lo observó sorprendido, Levi lo miraba con ¿Lástima? No, nunca recibiría una mirada así de su parte- no fue tu culpa, Eren. A veces tomamos decisiones que no sabemos a dónde nos llevaran, pero si te lamentas por ello, entonces sí eres más patético de lo que pensé.

-Pero…

-Cállate, si no hubieras hecho aquello, si no te hubieses _suicidado_ \- aquello lo susurró conteniendo toda la rabia que sentía en esos momentos- nunca nos habríamos conocido. Eres un dolor de culo, enfadoso, infantil, me has causado muchos problemas-al fin lo entendió, se había enamorado inconscientemente de ese mocoso-pero no me arrepiento de nada y escúchame bien, Eren, porque esto solo lo diré una vez. Si tuviera que volver a hacer un contrato contigo, lo haría sin dudarlo, porque a pesar de todo, me he encariñado contigo.

Sin poder aguantarse, Eren saltó sobre Levi, tirándolos al suelo en el proceso. Se aferró con fuerza al azabache y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Levi, escuchando los alocados latidos de su corazón.

-Mocoso, no respiro-se apartó un poco y le sonrió, aquel gesto causó estragos en el pecho de Levi, provocando un sonrojo casi imperceptible en sus mejillas.

-Te quiero, Levi.

-Sabía que algo no andaba bien aquí, y menos cuando vi la marca que tenías sobre tu pecho, Levi- Eren se crispó al escuchar aquella voz, nunca pero nunca la olvidaría.

-¿Erwin? ¿Qué mierda, cómo entraste?- Levi se puso de pie sin dejar de observar el tenso cuerpo de Eren.

-Eso es lo de menos, lo que no puedo permitir es que este maldito intento de demonio me quite de nuevo lo que es mío.

-¿Qué?

* * *

 **No tengo excusa...soy una floja, pero bueno aquí les traje el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que se han tomado el tiempo de leerla darle fav/follow y dejar un review. Valen milochomil.**

 **Lo siento si se encontraron con algún horror ortográfico D:**

 **¿Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias? Espero les haya gustado.**

 **PD. Ahora tengo cuenta en instagram para los que deseen darse una vuelta por ahí es phanyzen**

 **Zenakou dice ...** ** _¡Carita feliz!_**


End file.
